Spark
by lovelyladybug5
Summary: A one-shot based off of my other story,Never Underestimate the Impossible. Insight into some of Delly's thoughts, and what ever possessed Julian James Mellark to pursue a relationship, against everything he's ever known.


Thank you all for being patient with me. This is a prequel, or insight into Delly's thoughts and JJ's thoughts. Rather than an outtake, I'm posting this as a oneshot. It kind of spun out of control. Enjoy it! There won't be a chapter of impossible today, it's my 21st birthday! Review for me! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! Enjoy it, guys.

_(Late Winter of the year prior) _

**(Delly)**

Why did I just do that again? I promised myself that if he made it through the war, that if I ever saw him again, that I would never, ever sleep with him again. But it's just something about him. I can't seem to ever tell him no. I have long since accepted that I'll never be more than a piece of ass to him, but I'm at least going to give him a piece of my mind. I have bought a train ticket to Two and will be leaving Twelve indefinitely.

"Damn it, Julian. I always swear to myself that each time we do this that it will be the last."

"Delly, I've never made you do this!"

"That's not even what I meant, Julian! I just can't seem to say no to you!"

"I haven't met a girl that can yet, Delly."

"You are the most egotistical guy I've met in my life! If you don't get your head on straight you're going to die alone!"

It seems like I've hit a nerve.

"There's more to life than how many times you can "hit that" Julian! I've long since accepted that I'll never be more than a booty call to you, but I hope to God that you know what it's like to care about someone as much as I care about you! And then I hope they smash your heart!"

"Delly, you know I'm just not like that! It's never been me."

"Then I hope for your sake that you get used to being alone. Don't call me Julian. Ever. Again. I'm not kidding."

He just rolls his eyes. I'm out the door before he can make a snide remark. I'm done. But the tears that are threatening to make an appearance contradict me.

XxXxXxX

**(Julian) **

Peeta and Katniss are sitting in the kitchen, smiling at each other like nothing else in the world matters. They're talking about their friend, Johanna, that's coming tomorrow.

"Do you think we can convince her to stay here, Peeta?"

"You know how Jo is, Katniss. She doesn't have anything to anchor her. She's wild, and she's a free spirit. I think she's just humoring you."

"What if we can get something, or someone to anchor her?"

"You know how Johanna is, Katniss. She doesn't want to be a burden. On us or anyone, especially someone who doesn't know what comes with the "Victor" package."

"Plus she's so scared, so terrified of attachment. It'd take someone special to get her."

The way they talk about this girl intrigues me. I'm going to make it a point to at least try to talk to her while she's here. But, I would anyway. We're going to be staying in the same house. It won't be that hard. I, after all, can talk to women. If there's one thing I can do, it's that.

I'm confident.

I have been thinking, however, about what Delly said. Do I really just want to keep on the path that I'm going on? I've been thinking about calling Anne Marie, a girl from high school, and trying the relationship thing. But we'll see. I'm at least going to give it a few months before I rush into anything. Any relationship. Relationship? The word just gives me the creeps.

XxXxXxX

Luka, Mom, Dad, Miah, and I are all standing outside the bakery. Kai is nearly bouncing out of his shoes with excitement. He can't wait to see his "aunt." Katniss and Peeta invited us to walk with them down to the train station so that we could meet our newest guest. I don't know why, but I have a feeling of trepidation. How is possible to be nervous to meet someone that you've never met, even if they are a victor?

When this girl steps off of the train, it's all I can do to keep my jaw from dropping. She's fucking hot. Holy shit. Holy fucking shit. Right then, in that moment, the only think that I can think about is laying her down and making her scream my name. I'm pretty sure my eyes are bugging out of my head right now, but she's not paying the least bit of attention to me. She's throwing her arms around Katniss and Peeta, hugging Haymitch, and reaching out for Kai. When she's done with her greetings, she looks around and smiles at all of us.

"Hey. I'm Johanna."

What are words?

I clear my throat and wave, not trusting my voice like everyone else.

Peeta grabs both of her suitcases, and I take one of them, causing him to hang back with me. Johanna and Katniss are off in their own La-La land with Kai. Katniss beckons to Miah, so Luka falls back with us.

"Dude, did you forget how to talk to women?"

"Shut up, Lukas."

"Julian, if she catches you looking at her like that, you're going to taste that axe."

"It would so be worth it."

Peeta's nostrils flare and his eyes get angry. I forgot that that's his "sister."

"She's not a piece of ass, Julian. She's been through a lot. I won't let you put her through what you put Delly through."

"Peeta… Wait? How do you even know about that?"

"I'm not kidding, Julian. If you sleep with her, I'm going to kick your ass."

He says it in such a final way, I don't want to doubt him. I don't want to cross him. Fuck.

She looks back at Peeta, Luka and I. However, Peeta and Luka are both looking elsewhere. I'm the only one making eye contact with her. I smile.

She winks.

I blush for the first time in what seems like ages. Goddamn it.

XxXxXxXx

About a week later, approximately, after everyone has went to bed, I get up and head to the kitchen. When I get there, I'm surprised that I'm not alone. Johanna is up too. There have been a lot of furtive glances from both of us in the past few days. I can't place this feeling. I feel like a fish out of water and I just don't know how to talk to her.

Peeta has been giving me hell. I know that he knows I like her. And I'm pretty sure Katniss knows too.

She drops the bowl that she was holding. At the same time, we bend to pick it up. When my hand brushes hers, I feel something like an electric current. A spark. And I know she felt it too.

She smiles at me. Her smile literally lights up the whole room_. _

"You know, for a lady killer, you don't seem like you're very talkative."

"What?"

"To be the lady killer that your brother tells me you are, you don't seem like you talk a lot."

"He told me I need to stay away. Plus there's something about you that makes you hard to talk to. "

"Yeah, I've been told the same thing. But.."

"But what?"

"You don't seem like you want to stay away."

"I think you would be right, Miss Mason."

"Then maybe, just maybe, we'll see what we can do about that, Mister Mellark."

She brushes her hand against my forearm. I feel that spark again, that sharp feeling. Her brown eyes seem like they are staring daggers into my blue ones for just a second. And I can see fire there. Passion. Truth. And maybe, just maybe a little bit of longing.

I'm going to make that spark burn.

I'm going to make that girl love me.


End file.
